


Kissing Frank Castle Headcanon No One Asked For

by rockwell_psycho



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Headcanon, Intimacy, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Reader-Insert, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: ... but I needed it desperately 0=)





	Kissing Frank Castle Headcanon No One Asked For

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, guys, but this freakin’ closeup just makes me wanna write “Kissing Frank Castle” headcanons no one asked for. Like, you know...

…Imagine, for instance, Frank comes home after a really tough day, exhausted physically and mentally, to the point where just one look at him is enough for you to realize that it is pointless to ask him anything. Too tired to speak, too tired to listen. You know he doesn’t need words right now, but he desperately needs just your presence. His soul is aching and it’s probably impossible for you to ever fix him, but you hope with all your heart that you can manage somehow to ease his pain.

So you approach him, as he’s sitting on the sofa. He lifts his head from the headrest to look at you, and his dark eyes are full of sadness, but also this subtle tenderness only you can read in his glance. Slowly you lower yourself onto his lap, straddling him, without breaking the eye contact. You let your fingertips stroke his cheek and trace along his hairline, before you rest your hands on his shoulders and press your lips against his forehead. He closes his eyes, sighs deeply and you feel his tensed body relax. You take your time and kiss his eyelids and temples; you trace each and every bruise and scar on his face until you reach his lips and place feathery soft kisses on the corners of his mouth. He parts his lips slightly letting you savour this kiss the way you want, while his big hands grip your waist tightly. It feels good and tender, yet you want more. You want to make him shiver and you know how to do it. Your lips move to his jawline and to the side of his neck, and you kiss and nibble softly, making him swallow hard. So when you’re back to his lips, he finally takes control, deepening the kiss. You melt in the sensation of his warm tongue into your mouth, his lips are hot, passionate, demanding; fingers are running up and down your spine, and damn, you love the way his stubbly hair feels under your touch.

You break the kiss and just stare at each other for a moment. Frank looks enchanted. He lets his fingers run through your hair before grabbing the back of your head and pulling you closer. He nuzzles into your neck, inhales your scent deeply and sharply. He holds you really tightly; he needs you to hold on, he needs you to survive. When the whole world is about to collapse, you’re the one who keeps him from falling.  _“Thank you”_  - he whispers, his voice is hoarse, his breath is warm against your skin. He kisses the side of your neck and your collarbone and you wish you could stay in his warm embrace forever.

His face is still buried into the crook of your neck as he seizes your backside, lifting you up as if you weigh nothing. And you feel so small yet so safe against his taller frame, holding onto his firm broad shoulders, as he brings you carefully to the bedroom.


End file.
